Wrath of Nikos
by HeyItsBogz
Summary: After the death of Pyrrha, the second child of the Nikos family rises. He will do what he can to save the world, but his first priority is to kill whomever caused the death of his sister. This is my first Fanfic, hopefully it isn't too terrible! This is just the first chapter of a multi-chapter story. I will continue with this storyline depending on the public response.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: The Fire Ignites_

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked, looking up at Cinder.

"Yes" Cinder replied, aiming her bow at Pyrrha. Moments later, the arrow pierced through Pyrrha's heart.

Far from Beacon Academy, a large house rested in the forest surrounding Vale. Secluded from the town, the house looked abandoned and mostly ignored. The forest was infested with all sorts of monsters, both human and Grimm. The house's condition deterred any person or beast's interest in the large home. However the outside of the house was just a decoy, the inside was kept fairly well and was being occupied. The sound of broken glass echoed from inside the house, a vase lay shattered on the ground.

"Mother?! Are you alright?" a young voice shouted from the upstairs.

The young man, who was nineteen years old, ran downstairs to find his mother in the living room with her hands over her eyes. The glass was scattered around the table in the room.

"She's gone my son, Pyrrha is gone. I just felt her aura disappear." The mother's voice was shaken and it was clear she was crying. The young man's grip tightened and he leaned down to comfort his mother. "Not since the death of your father have I felt such sadness my son, I loved Pyrrha." The mother's voice was still very quiet.

"I understand mother but you and I both know I cannot stay here for long." The young man replied. "I must leave to find her killer." The mother's tears stopped as she looked up at her son.

"When you find whoever did this to Pyrrha, make sure they pay for what they have done to us." The mother's voice was no longer quiet or sad, she spoke with determination.

The young man tightened his grip again and replied to his mother, "They are not prepared for my wrath."

The young man made his way back to his room upstairs. He opened his closet door and grabbed a set of red and black armor from a chest in his closet. He looked into a mirror in the corner of his room and began to equip the armor. Standing up straight, the boy measured just short of six feet tall. He was rather bulky for kids normally his age and was exceptionally strong. The young man looked toward a wall in his room which two swords laid against the wall. He grabbed the both of the swords, strapping one to his right side with the hilt facing forward. He took the second sword to a desk in his room and unsheathed the sword, revealing a sharp orange blade. The young man shed a tear as he carved something into the blade. He then replaced the sheath and strapped the blade to his left side with the hilt facing behind him. He began walk back downstairs where he was met by his mother.

"This is goodbye for now mother, think you can take care of yourself?" His mother smiled and simply nodded. She hugged her son as he opened the door of the home.

"Good luck Pallas, promise you'll come back after you kill whoever killed your sister?" Pallas left the house without replying to his mother.

He walked down the steps of his house and turned to look toward his home. Pallas reached back for his hood and covered his red hair. He followed a path that took him to the edge of the forest. Pallas looked over at the city of Vale and saw smoke rising from the town. It seemed the fighting had stopped, however it was clear that the war was only beginning.

"Hey kid, lost your way home?" a voiced shouted to the left of Pallas. He glanced over and saw five bandits, all armed with short swords, walking toward him. "Are you deaf kid? I asked if you were lost." One of the bandits smirked as they circled Pallas, who had not moved an inch.

"If you wish to live, I highly advise you not dare jump me." Pallas looked around at the group, who were now laughing at his reply.

"Oh-ho-ho look at you! Do you think you are big and bad? Think you can take on all five of us? In your dreams kid, alright boys let's get him. First one to kill him gets to keep his fancy swords." The gang of bandits started whooping and shouting as they closed in on Pallas.

"Your fates have been decided, you will pay for your actions." Pallas quickly unsheathed his blades to reveal the words _For Her_ on his left blade and _For Him_ on his right.

Pallas held the swords at his sides and closed his eyes as he waited for the first bandit to reach him. A bandit jumped at him from behind, attempting to stab him in the back. Pallas dodged the stab and elbowed the bandit in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground.

"Stay down, I'll be back in a second" Pallas said amusingly to the bandit on the ground, who found he was unable to stand up.

A bandit swung widely near the face of Pallas, who moved his head to the side and slashed at the torso of the bandit with both blades. Blood gushed out from the body of the bandit as Pallas turned his head. He locked eyes with an approaching bandit as blood swirled from the body and struck his attacker. The blood seemed to slice through the waist of the approaching bandit and the bandit fell in two.

"What kind of a monster are you!" One of the remaining bandits shouted.

Pallas turned to the two bandits standing to his left and flipped the sword in his right hand. He charged forward towards the two bandits with a sword in each hand. With deadly precision, Pallas blocked the strikes from the two bandits and sliced through the legs of both bandits. The bandits screamed in agony and fell to the ground, crippled by the sword slice of Pallas.

"I warned you, yet you persisted. What a bunch of idiots." Pallas sheathed his swords and bent over to place his hands over the wounds of the bandits. The blood clumped up at the wound and stopped bleeding.

The first bandit was finally able to get up and shouted "Who are you?! What are you?!"

Pallas stood up and pulled down his hood. "My name is Pallas Nikos. My sister was killed earlier this evening. My destiny is to hunt down and kill her murderer. Nothing will stop me from this. Take your friends to the hospital in Vale. I was able to block the blood from leaking too much. They should make a full recovery." Pallas pulled his hood up and turned around.

"Oh no you don't you son of a-"One of the bandits from the ground attempted to grab his knife and get up to stab Pallas.

Pallas quickly turned and grabbed the throat of the injured bandit. He pulled his face toward him and shouted, "Were you not listening? I said nothing will stop me! I offered you mercy yet you dare raise your blade at me… Such a shame." Pallas dropped the bandit from his grasp and punched the bandit in the chest.

A fountain of blood shot out from the back of the bandit, who let out a cry of agony and fell to the ground. The first bandit walked over to the other crippled bandit and helped him to his feet. The two turned and began to walk toward Vale while Pallas looked back toward the forest.

"As for me, I must meet up with an old friend." A crow cawed overhead and flew back into the forest. Pallas looked up and walked in the same direction the crow had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **YEARS EARLIER…**

Qrow stood outside Ozpin's office, wondering why he had been called all the way to Beacon. _There better be a damn good reason he called me out here._ Prior to this Qrow was doing his regular routine, drinking alcohol and fighting Grimm. This thought brought a smile to Qrow's face. _Eh, guess it's not too boring, I could always try a new drink while I'm here._ The door to Ozpin's room opened and Glinda walked out.

"Ah yes Qrow, so glad you could make it." The sarcasm in Glinda's voice was heavily showing. "Ever thought about not showing up drunk to a meeting?"

"Good to see you too Glinda, ya miss me?" Qrow smiled and walked passed her. Glinda smiled for a split second before returning to a straight face and leaving the room.

"Good evening Qrow, sorry I called you on such notice. However this is a very important matter." Ozpin sat with his chair facing the window behind him as Qrow stood near his desk. "I'll make this brief, have you heard of the young huntress Miss Pyrrha Nikos? She's said to be quite the fighter." Ozpin saw Qrow nod his head from the reflection in the glass. "Her skill is not surprising, coming from the Nikos family. Some of the most powerful huntresses and hunters have come from that family line. But I did not call you to discuss about Miss Nikos, as it seems her path has been laid out before her. You see Qrow, Miss Nikos has an older Brother, two years ahead of her. There is a file on my desk, I'd like you to look at it." Qrow looked down and saw a file with the name _Pallas Nikos_ written on the cover. He opened the file and began reading his profile. The boy was said to be quick on his feet, smart and very strong. Further down he began reading a short bio about Pallas. Qrow began to grow concerned as he continued to read, the boy had been kicked out of school for picking a fight with some kids. He continued, _harnessing some unseen power, Pallas injured the boys to a state in which they were rushed to the medical room. Luckily, the wounds were able to be treated. The boy seemed to calm down after the incident, but the Board had no choice but to kick Pallas out of the school._ Qrow dropped the file in disbelief when his eyes met what read the boy's semblance.

"You're bluffing old man, there's no way… can this boy really d-"Qrow was unable to finish his sentence. He heard a noise in the corner of the room. He turned to see a young boy dressed in red and black walking toward him. A tear was falling from the boy's eye, who seemed to be in some emotional pain. Qrow felt the grip from his throat loosened and stared at the boy in awe.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do that Pallas… but I feel he would have believed me if he didn't witness it himself." Ozpin spoke as he rose from his chair. "Qrow this is Pallas, I called you here because I would like you to train him in secret. The boy has incredible power and sword skills, his power is growing by the day. He just needs guidance, his father is always gone working and his mother is unable to train him." Ozpin drank from his cup and set it down slowly. "I know where your concerns lie, in the schoolyard incident." The reaction on Qrow's face told Ozpin that his assumption was correct. "Pallas did not attack the boys for the pure fun of it. He was protecting another kid. The boy's name is Marcos Thomsen, an extremely intelligent boy and gifted mechanic. Marcos however was a cripple and was unable to play with the other kids, until one day he built a pair of robotic legs. Excited to show his classmates and confident in his work, he went to school without his chair to support him. He expected his classmates to be happy for him, he was instead met with judgment and bullying. A group of kids ganged up on Marcos and broke one of his robotic legs. That is why Mister Nikos here was suspended from that school Qrow… the kid has a heart of gold." Ozpin looked at the child who held his head down in shame for his actions.

"All he wanted to do was have fun with the other kids… and they laughed at him for it. They were just getting what they deserved. One of them threatened my sister and… he stayed in the hospital for three months." Pallas glanced up and forced a smile towards Qrow.

"I understand Ozpin, and I trust your decision. I will teach the boy a few of my tricks and keep an eye on him." Qrow placed his hand on Pallas's head and smiled. "Who knows kid, maybe you'll grow on me."

 **PRESENT…**

Qrow had stopped next to a river and bent over to wash his face. As he was washing his face of the sweat from fighting, he heard leaves rustle behind him. Qrow grabbed his scythe and turned toward the noise and to his surprise saw the face of a friend.

"You look terrible Pallas." Qrow chuckled and smiled as the young man approached him.

"And when's the last time you took a bath old man? Three months ago?" Pallas smiled and shook hands with Qrow. A concerned look grew on Qrow after looking over Pallas

"You're covered in blood, are you okay?" Qrow tightened his grip as he looked at Pallas.

"Some bandits tried to jump me outside of Vale, I tried to warn them but they thought they could take me. Had to take care of business you know?" Pallas took off the cloak and began to wash it in the river. The blood from the cloak stained the river and Pallas hung the clothing up and stretched next to Qrow. He shot a serious look towards Qrow as he let out a sigh. "My mother has the incredible ability to sense and monitor wavelengths. She told me my dear sister is dead, is this true Qrow?"

Qrow looked down and took a deep breathe before answering. "Yes Pallas, your sister was killed in Beacon. I am sorry for your loss."

"Look for what it's worth…My niece, Ruby, witnessed her death Pallas, the same girl who killed the Fall Maiden was the one who killed your sister. We have reason to believe the same people kidnapped Ozpin and fled to Haven. Ruby is currently in a coma at her father's nearby, but I would guess that her and several friends wish to find your sister's killer and rescue Ozpin. " Qrow said to Pallas.

"Interesting… If this does happen, I would love to join them." Pallas turned toward Qrow. "However there are a few things I wish to take care of, will you inform me when they head out?"

"Yeah I'll let you know if I hear or see anything." Qrow paused for a second. "Also that boy Jaune is with Ruby, I believe he also is seeking revenge for Pyrrha's death as well."

Pallas smiled. "Jaune…She always mentioned him in letters when she wrote home. Can't wait to meet the first boy my sister fell in love with." He and Qrow looked at each other and laughed.

"If you don't mind my asking, what business are you doing after this?" Qrow questioned. Pallas smirked and turned toward Beacon.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Marcos, maybe I should stop by his shop to check up on him and see if he's got any new gear for me to test out." Qrow smirked and lightly chuckled.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing a friendly face, could you do me a fav-"Qrow was cut off by Pallas.

"No, he will not add an alcohol dispenser to your Scythe. He hasn't changed his mind since you asked him the last three times old man." Pallas looked back and the two began to laugh as they parted ways.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER…**

"Ughhhh Reeennnn, how much farther? My feet hurt!" Nora whined to the group. They had made great progress since leaving Ruby's house. Night was approaching and majority of the group was tired.

"Nora, I have been carrying you for the past fifteen minutes. I highly doubt your feet hurt." Ren replied. Nora giggled and poked Ren's nose.

"Maybe Nora's right. We could stop here and rest for a few minutes, what you think Ruby?" asked Jaune who was received a loud snore from Ruby as a response.

"Ren how come we got stuck with carrying them, when is our turn?" said Jaune.

Ren simply glared and made his way toward a clearing on the side of the wooded path. The group sat down in the forest for the first time since they set out. Ruby was still sleeping so Ren and Nora agreed to stay with her while Jaune looked around for some firewood. As Jaune began to part from the group, he began to think of how much stronger he felt since that night at Beacon. He had trained a lot with Nora and Ren and learned many new techniques. He felt as though he would have made her proud, a tear began to drop from Jaune's eyes. _Jaune, I'm sorry_. Jaune wiped the tears from his eyes as he remembered his last moments with Pyrrha.

"Dammit, I swear I am going to kill that woman. Whatever it takes, anything for Pyrrha." Jaune noticed the sound of a small twig snapping and quickly turned around with his sword and shield in hand.

"Do you really mean that Jaune? Or are you just trying to make yourself feel better?" A man in a dark cloak asked quietly.

Jaune looked over him, his cloak was loose on him but it was obvious the stranger was built. A hood has blocked his hair and eyes, but other facial features made it clear to Jaune that they were around the same age. The man also had two sheathed swords on his hips, however Jaune noticed something odd about the swords. The sheaths of the swords were facing opposite direction, one sheath had the hilt in front of the man, while the other positioned the hilt behind the man. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jaune shakenly asked, hoping he had spoken loud enough for the others to hear.

"I understand your pain Jaune, but do you really feel you are capable of beating the women who struck down Pyrrha?" The stranger asked Jaune.

Clenching his teeth, Jaune tightened his grip on his sword and got into a battle stance. "How do you know her?! How do you know she died?! I swear I'll kill you!" Jaune shouted and began to charge at the stranger.

The hooded man did not move until Jaune's sword was inches from him, in which he ducked under Jaune and elbowed him in the stomach. Jaune fell to the ground and grabbed onto his stomach in pain.

"Rule number one in combat, do not make such obvious moves." The man shouted as he drove a kick into Jaune's side. The power of the kick flipped Jaune to his stomach.

Jaune spit and glared up at the hooded figure. He let out a scream and charged again at man, this time leading with his shield. The figure gripped Jaune's shield and tossed it to the side and knocked Jaune's sword out of his hand. Jaune shouted and connected a punch to the man's jaw. The force of the punch knocked the stranger's hood off and made him off balance. "Damn you sure got me good, guess I see what she saw in you. Determination, I like it." The stranger reached up and cracked his jaw. The young man's face shown in the light and had a very familiar looking red hair and green eyes.

"Wait…" whispered Jaune. A tear dropped from his eye. _Could this be…_

"But I am afraid it's my turn." The stranger shouted as he lifted Jaune into the air and dropped him to the ground.

Ren, Nora and Ruby had heard the fighting from where they were resting and ran over to the opening where Jaune and the cloaked man were.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Ruby shouted as she hugged him on the ground.

Jaune could not look up back at the man. Something was too familiar about this man. Tears began to flood his eyes and found he was unable to speak. Both Nora and Ren drew their weapons and stared at the man, ready to fight him. They dashed at the man from opposite sides. The stranger just smiled and drew his two orange swords. Effortlessly blocking both Ren and Nora's attacks and elbowing their arms in order to disarm them.

"You aren't going to get away with this." Ruby charged quickly at the man with her scythe in hand. As she got closer, the man shifted into a familiar stance which threw Ruby off. Her eyes widened as she recognized where she knew the stance from. She could see the same red hair and green eyes as Pyrrha had. She dug her scythe in the ground to stop herself.

"Are you…" Ruby began to ask.

"I am Pyrrha's older brother Pallas Nikos." He sheathed his swords and walked over to the other three members of the party.

He extended a hand and friendly smile towards Nora while Ren got a smirk which grew into a smile. He finally made his way towards Jaune who was still looking at the ground shaken. Ruby ran over to Jaune's side, who finally got up with her aide. Jaune looked at Pallas and clearly saw the resemblance. Jaune opened his mouth to speak.

"W-Why are you out here with us?" Jaune questioned Pallas, who smiled and put his hands on both Ruby and Jaune's shoulders.

"Same reason you guys are, rescue Ozpin and avenge my dear sister." The group looked at their new party member in shock, but were excited to see how their journey would change now that Pallas was with them.


End file.
